wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Kinkajou's Party
This is a fanfic by Foxlover16 about a party Kinkajou threw to try to bring her winglet together. (Before Carnelian died) Chapter 1 (Kinkajou) Kinkajou's small-group discussion class was not at all having a small discussion. In fact, it was having a large, very heated discussion with lots of arguing and blaming. "Winter, just because you're the nephew of Queen Glacier does not mean you get any special privileges!" Qibli shouted, fed up at last with the IceWing. "Besides, I'm a prince," pointed out Turtle. "If you deserved royal treatment, so would I." "Anemone would be treated the best," Moon quietly said. She flinched as the others all turned to look at her. "Um. Because she's a princess." "Hey, I'm good friends with Queen Thorn," Qibli said cheerfully. "Do I get a private cave?" "Dream on," growled Carnelian. "Nobody's getting their own cave, so you might as well deal with it." "I just miss my brothers and sisters," sighed Umber. "If I could have had a room with Sora and Marsh, that would be nice." "I love our winglet!" Kinkajou volunteered. "Of course you do," sneered Carnelian. Turtle sighed. "Three moons, Carnelian, do you hate everyone so much?" "Only dragons who deserve it." "For once the stupid SkyWing is right," said Winter, sharpening his claws. Carnelian growled and took a step towards him. Moon muttered something indistinct and inched away. Soon Winter and Carnelian had gotten into a shouting match. Qibli, Umber, and Turtle joined in, and Moon took the opportunity to speed off towards the library. Kinkajou decided right then and there that if her winglet hated each other, she wasn't the dragon to stand by and watch. No, she was going to do something about it. Chapter 2 (Carnelian) Carnelian woke up with a piece of paper on her nose. Still half in her dream (About battling a small squad of SkyWing traitors), she slashed at the paper and flung it to the ground, where she promptly pinned it down. Carnelian was about to rip it to shreds with her teeth when she realized it was a small square of fancy parchment and not the leader of the SkyWing traitors. Ugh. What dragon put flyers on other dragon's snouts while they slept? No one sane, that's who. She unrolled the paper and read: Dearest Carnelian, '' ''Thou art cordially invited to Kinkajou's party! ''(Kinkajou? That would explain why no sane had put the paper on her snout.) ''It is just for our winglet, there will be fun and games and treats and party hats! Please don't say no, it'll hurt my feelings. Also, I'll send Qibli and Turtle to drag thee to the party whether thou want to go or not. See thou there! '-Kinkajou Carnelian groaned. So her crazy clawmate was throwing a party, just for their winglet. And she wanted Carnelian to show up. And if she didn't come, Kinkajou would send Turtle and Qibli to drag her there. Carnelian had a feeling the two male dragons wouldn't object. She considered telling Clay or the other founders, but dismissed the idea. They would probably just think it was a great way to "bond with her new friends!" Muttering, Carnelian shined up her scales and marched out the door. Looked like she was headed to a party. Chapter 3 (Umber) Umber crumpled up the invitation to Kinkajou's party and literally bounced up and down with excitement. A party! Awesome! The only way it could be better was if he could bring Sora and Marsh, but it was just their winglet, so he probably shouldn't. But still! So cool! Turtle was missing from his bunk, and Umber guessed the SeaWing had already headed off. Come on, Umber! ''He thought to himself. ''I'm not going to be the last one to the party! As it turned out, Umber was far from the last one to arrive. Kinkajou and Moon were the only ones there. "Hi," said Umber. "where are the others?" "We just sent Qibli back to his cave to try and drag Winter here," said Kinkajou. "Carnelian is helping to prepare snacks," added Moon, pointing to a cave with lots of smoke and the smell of meat and fruit wafting out of it. "What about Turtle?" asked Umber. Moon and Kinkajou shrugged. "Huh," said Umber. "That's weird. His bunk is empty, so I assumed he was here." "I'm sure he'll come soon," Kinkajou said cheerfully. "Who doesn't like parties?" "ME!" Carnelian shouted. Chapter 4 (Turtle) Turtle was making his way to the party when he heard a sound like a murder coming from a nearby cave. When he poked his snout in, he found something almost as bad. "COME ON WINTER!" yelled Qibli, fending off the IceWing's serrated claws and dodging his frostbreath. "It's just a party!" "With a bunch of lesser, inferior dragons!" Winter shot back. "I refuse to go to that loopy RainWing's party!" Turtle flew into the room. "Hey! Stop fighting!" He alighted in front of the two clawmates. "Winter, it's just a party. It'll be fun." "I don't like fun," snapped Winter. Qibli and Turtle shared a look and pounced. Only Kinkajou would be able to make a party with a grumpy SkyWing, aloof IceWing, overenthusiastic MudWing, and shy NightWing any fun. Turtle watched as she rushed from cave to cave and convinced dragonets to do work at their party, promising it would count for community service. She gathered waiters, chefs (Much to Carnelian's relief), DJs, and decorators. "YES!" she shouted. "Let's dance!" Qibli offered a claw to Carnelian, who rolled her eyes and reluctantly took it. Kinkajou and Umber paired up, while Winter investigated the snack table. Turtle saw Moonwatcher standing by herself, and with a smile walked up to her. "You want to dance?" "Would I!" She took his talon gratefully and they twirled onto the dance floor. Category:Content (Foxlover16) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)